


I know what boys like, I know what they want

by BunnyJess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Orphanage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mentions of death, brief mentions of future smut, having fun, visiting children’s home, winning all the toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason hasn’t been to the state fair since before his death. The outing always a special thing he’d do with Bruce.Kyle plans to fix that.Some kids might just benefit too.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I know what boys like, I know what they want

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my husband.

It was rare that they got time like this. Their _other_ jobs often getting in the way of things. Tonight though they threw vigilantism and space cop duties to the wind and marched on down to the state fair. Jason had loved it when Bruce used to take him to these, a reward for getting good grades (all the damn time) or helping collar a particularly difficult criminal. He hadn’t been since his resurrection though, not because his relationship with Bruce was bad because it wasn’t, but Jason didn’t want to impose on the routines and traditions he had with his newer and younger kids. They deserved to have the fun-dad Bruce as well, and he would always have his memories.

It had broken Kyle’s heart when Jason talked about the fairs, so he made sure to plan their next night off with the next state fair. The look on Jason’s face as thy pulled up the field made everything worth it. He was like a child looking through the window of a candy shop for the first time and beholding all that lay inside.

Kyle looked across and could see the scourge of the Gotham underworld, planning the order in which they would go on the rides. Probably weighing up their dinning options too, although Kyle knew what they’d be having as Jason was incapable of passing up a chilli dog.

“Thank you so much baby! Honestly this is the best surprise, ever!” Jason’s eyes sparkled with glee as they clambered out of the Jaguar XE Project 8. He was hopping from foot-to-foot, and Kyle couldn’t help but laugh to himself. “Whaaat?” Jason asked, catching the chuckle.

“You’re cute, I love you.” He said, locking the car and walking round to take Jason’s hand.

The comparison between the two was always quite funny. Kyle was a small, lithe, and athletic man, whereas Jason was tall, muscular, yet surprisingly agile. Kyle required his ring for most of his acrobatic stunts. Jason could take down two crooks whilst performing a double backflip, which was a complete contrast to their two physiques.

They headed in through the gate, paid their admission and then Jason almost yanked Kyle’s arm out of its socket in the process. In true never holding back, Jason style, they headed for the biggest ride in the whole park. The enormous rollercoaster must’ve taken weeks to construct but all Kyle could think about was how fast wally would’ve been able to put it all together.

For two heroes who regularly perform death-defying stunts, they thoroughly enjoyed the ride and were soon hopping off and heading for the next one. Their next destination was the ‘Big Dipper’ or as Jason called it, ‘Kyle’s crotch’. After several rides on ‘Kyle’s crotch’ they headed off into the stalls and tried some of the games on offer.

Using their superior and honed crime-fighting skills, they were able to walk away with a whole bundle of soft toys and candy bars. They hit the strongman game. Jason managed to ring the bell on his first attempt, resulting in some of the smuggest strutting Kyle had ever seen, and Jason was known for his strutting.

So Kyle had to wipe that smirk off his loves face. He took the hammer into his hands and stood before the button. He focused then swung as hard as he could, but just before the button he ignited his ring just long enough to gain a power boost. The ringer rocketed off towards the sky, knocking the bell from it’s mount…maybe he’d used too much power.

After leaving the game’s operator wondering what had happened to cause his game to malfunction so much, they headed in the direction of the food tents.

“I know you cheated.” Jason said as their hands wove together, fingers locking in a loving embrace.

“Dunno what you’re talking about?” Kyle said nonchalantly.

Jason’s eyes stabbed sideways. “Please Kyle, your eyes are always the first thing to change, you don’t have solid white eyes.” Kyle flicked his heel up into Jason’s ass and the two burst into laughter, trying not to drop any of their winnings.

Jason ummed and ahhed for a while before getting his usual chilli dog, Kyle joining him having been converted by the ex-robin. They then found a seat and attempted not to spill chilli down themselves.

“How is it possible that you never spill any?” Kyle said, picking a few strands of beef off his shorts and shoving them back into his mouth, cursing at the bright orange stains lefts on his t-shirt.

“Practise!” Kyle just about understood Jason through the mouthful of meat and bread he was currently chewing and couldn’t help but agree, this was probably only the fifth chilidog he had ever eaten.

“Thank’s again for this honey.” Jason put down his dog and stretched out a hand for Kyle to hold.

He instantly placed his food on the table and clasped the outstretched hand. “How could I not bring you here after that heart-breaking story?!”

Jason perched his head on his fingers and fluttered his eyelids endearingly. “What can I say, until you my life was a mess.”

Kyle sniggered and shoved another load of chilli dog into his mouth. “You’re an idiot.” He muttered.

“You’re the one that’s dating me.” Jason replied, turning back to his own food.

They spent the rest of the evening going round all the rest of the rides and games, earning stunned looks from the purveyors as they even won the games which were rigged. With arms now nearly overflowing, they bought three large bags and decanted all the toys into them, before buying two ice creams each and trundling back towards the car.

“This was nice, we should do this again.” Kyle announced in between licks of his ice cream.

“Pffft, yeah! Of course we are!” Jason feigned his outrage but Kyle knew there was some truth to it.

“So what do you want to do with all of these?” He asked, nodding towards the bags of toys.

“I know just the place for them.” Jason said just as they reached the Jag.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up outside the Martha Wayne Children’s home, situated just a block away from the street that took her life. Jason was the COO of all Wayne children’s homes in Gotham, and known for turning up to make sure they were running properly, almost as much as the Red Hood did.

“Hi Wendy.” Kyle called through the buzzer as the familiar tone blared out from the tinny speaker.

“Mister Rayner, what brings you here at this hour?” She asked as the door locks buzzed open. Kyle and Jason walked through with the bags and left them in the middle of the foyer. “Oh, Mister Todd, we weren’t expecting you. I, errr…”

Jason held his arms up, calming the young woman. “Don’t worry, I’m not here for an inspection or anything like that. We’re making a donation for the kids. We got lucky at the fair tonight and thought some of them might like these.” Kyle gestured to the bags at their feet.

“Oh of course, Mister Todd! If you take them through to the lounge, I’ll call for Jesús and Gloria to come and sort through them.”

Jason smiled softly at the young woman. “Thanks Wendy, we’ll only be a minute.”

With that Jason and Kyle walked the bags through to the back of the building where the lounge was situated. It had been at the front of the building, but this was still Gotham and it felt safer to have the kids spend most of their time near the rear of the building.

As they walked back through, they saw Jesús and Gloria talking with Wendy behind the reception desk. They both waved as Wendy scrabbled to buzz them back out through the door and shout _thank you_ at them as they went.

They strapped back into the Jag when Jason suddenly gasped. “We didn’t do the rodeo!” His eyes drooped a little.

“Don’t worry, we’ll do that when we get back.” Kyle said with a filthy glint in his eye, the powerful V8 thrumming into life beneath his right foot.


End file.
